reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ba Gui Blessed Land
Ba Gui Blessed Land originated from the Antiquity Era and its age is old. It was a miracle that Ba Gui Blessed Land was still standing until now. Back then, the Three Kings were stuck and discovered the inheritance of an ancient Gu Immortal by accident, and starting their legend. The Three Kings were all geniuses in their own field, after failing to advance to rank six, they set up their inheritances in Ba Gui Blessed Land before their deaths. Ba Gui Blessed Land's scenery, when the Gu Master enters, all they could see was the greyish white sky. On the ground, the grey-white rocks formed into short mounds, like gravestones. The grey colored ground was not fertile, it was hard and dry, with some yellow grass growing in between the cracks. The sky was white, the earth was grey, and the grass was yellow. The world had three colors. Other than that, there were no other colors. All the Gu Masters could hear was silence, or rather, dead silence. There was no wind, no swaying tree leaves, no cries of birds and beasts. Anyone standing here would feel that in this entire world, the Gu Masters was the only person left, a lone survivor. Being in the land of nothingness, loneliness, solitariness, loss, and even fear would grow in their hearts. The true essence of the Immortal Inheritance Ba Gui Blessed Land originated from an ancient Strength Path Gu Immortal. Ba Gui Blessed Land's original master was a Strength Path Gu Immortal, he protected the Blessed Land, resisting calamities and tribulations. One day when he created the recipe for Second Aperture Gu, right before the crucial step, he died in one of the tribulations. His dying wish gathered with Ba Gui Blessed Land's heavenly power and formed the Ba Gui Land Spirit. The contents of his final wish before dying was to refine the Second Aperture Gu. The wish has now become Ba Gui Land Spirit's priority. But Ba Gui Land Spirit can't refine a Gu, thus Ba Gui Land Spirit had been waiting aimlessly for the fated person to fulfill that wish. Gu Masters that found Ba Gui Land Spirit will be counted as the fated individual. The fated individual had to be a Strength Path Gu Master, owned Beast Phantoms, and also strong to a degree. With these requirements fulfilled, the Gu Master will be able to obtain the test for the true essence of the inheritance. Ba Gui Land Spirit will give the fated Gu Master a test to complete the original master wish. The test was to refine the Second Aperture Gu. As long as the fated Gu Master managed to complete the test, the Gu Master will be recognized by Ba Gui Land Spirit as the owner of Ba Gui Blessed Land will be able to control the entirety of the blessed land. Land Spirit Ba Gui Land Spirit was a huge tortoise. Its size as large as a house, with a thick and hard jade thin shell on its back. Its four legs were like elephant legs, and there were two dragon whiskers growing out of its face. Rules / Restriction of the laws # King Quan modified the Ba Gui Blessed Land, allowing a Gu Master to bring in a rank one Dog Enslavement Gu into his inheritance, and at the same time, other Gu Worms cannot be used. Not just King Quan's Inheritance, King Xin's Inheritance and King Bao's Inheritance are the same. When the Gu Master initially enters the inheritance, they can only use the rank one Dog Enslavement Gu, Paper Crane Gu, and Exploding Egg Gu. # The most crucial thing was that in Ba Gui Blessed Land, Gu Masters could not utilize their Gu Worms. Even if someone had thousands or millions of the most powerful rank 5 Gu, inside Ba Gui Blessed Land, all these were weakened and rendered useless. Another point was that if the Gu Master died inside Ba Gui Blessed Land, they cannot will their Gu Worms to self-destruct, their Gu Worms would be left behind. For example, when Person A died, due to the law of Ba Gui Blessed Land, all the Gu worms of Person A were suppressed and unable to move, quietly lying on the surface of the primeval sea. # Three Kings Inheritance was created inside Ba Gui Blessed Land, Gu Masters who entered were restricted by the heavenly power, unable to enter or leave at will. There's a gap stage for them to leave, for example, round 1 to 5 have no portal to the outside, but at the sixth round, they had one chance to retreat from the inheritance. But if a person found a token such as King Quan's Travel Token, they can leave at their own will. Not just King Quan, King Xin and King Bao also had travel token in their inheritance round. Time Flow The flow of the River of Time in Ba Gui Blessed Land was three times faster than the outside world, and time flow was quickened which intensified the recovery if a person were healing their injuries. According to Fang Yuan previous Life Part 1 : As time passed, and the calamities and tribulations continued to occur, Ba Gui Land Spirit could not find a suitable Strength Path Gu Master. To preserve its Immortal Essence, it could only choose to slumber helplessly. The wide and huge Ba Gui Blessed Land, after many calamities and tribulations, had shrunk to less than one percent of its original size. One calamity was enough to puncture a thousand holes in the Ba Gui Blessed Land. Thus, a hole was created, and a path to the outside world was connected to the Ba Gui Blessed Land. Three roaming kids came here and relied on Ba Gui Blessed Land's resources to cultivate. These were the Three Kings of the demonic path. After the Three Kings got their revenge, they returned to Ba Gui Blessed Land to live. As time passed, they got more familiar with Ba Gui Blessed Land and were a step away from rank six. But in the end, none of them broke through and before dying, they remodelled the place into the Three Kings inheritance ground. The Three Kings walked on Refinement, Fire, and Enslavement Path, none was a Strength Path Gu Master. The moment the remodeling began, Ba Gui Land Spirit was woken up. It watched silently without stopping them. It wanted to use this inheritance to attract qualified Strength Path Gu Masters as well. When the Three Kings Inheritance opened, countless Gu Masters entered, and increased Ba Gui Blessed Land's Immortal Essence expenditure. As Ba Gui Blessed Land faced the risk of destruction, Ba Gui Land Spirit awakened from its slumber. After waking up, the first thing Ba Gui Land Spirit did was to find the fated person. In the entire Ba Gui Blessed Land, there were many Strength Path Gu Masters. But those who fulfilled its requirements were none. In ancient times, Strength Path was mainstream. But now that times have changed, Strength Path was eliminated, on the brink of extinction. Those who truly cultivated Strength Path to a high level were even rarer. Part 2 : In Fang Yuan's previous life, after the Three Kings inheritance opened, Ba Gui Land Spirit waited but did not meet its fated owner. Only towards the end of the inheritance did Ba Gui Land Spirit find a suitable, dying Strength Path Gu Master and transported him in. This lucky person was a demonic path member, surviving the ordeal and benefitting from the crisis. However, he was very poor at refining Gu Worms, when he started the refinement process, he died. Towards the end, Gu Masters had a great understanding of the Three Kings inheritance and knew when to advance and retreat. They all had some trump cards or tokens to preserve their lives, and could easily leave at will. Eventually, Ba Gui Blessed Land could not be sustained much longer, and Gu Masters could freely use their Gu Worms, fighting and causing bloodshed. Where there are battles, there are deaths and injuries. Ba Gui Land Spirit found a chance and chose a few Strength Path Gu Masters from among them. But by then, it was already too late. There was a severe lack of Immortal Essence, and Ba Gui Land Spirit was severely weakened, unable to do anything. In the end, Ba Gui Blessed Land continued to break down, as Gu Masters found this hall. Arriving here, they battled with Ba Gui Land Spirit and killed the Strength Path Gu Master who was refining the Gu. Only then did they know, that San Cha Mountain's Ba Gui Blessed Land held such a secret. But at that time, the Immortal Essence was expended, and Ba Gui Land Spirit was dead, the Gu refinement ended in utter failure. The legendary Second Aperture Gu, became extinct before the first one was even created. Trivia Back then Ba Gui Blessed Land, at its peak, there was 6000 km² of land, and the flow of time was six times the normal speed.